Tenttan
Tenntan is the older brother of Vido, and is also Bisexual Bio in the first person (Written By Emma Cat) Alright then,my name is Tenttan, and i still live with all my family.My sister is pretty ok to be around, Shine and i get along. Nick is a jerk, my mom and dad are alright. You could call me a momma's boy but it's isn't true really. My dad dosen't really like me cause i can go for colts and mares but i don't care he only really gets along with Shine and Nick anyway,most likely why i like Vido so much and not my other brother's. I looked after her and it was, alright i guess. I sometimes fell asleep and she would end up outside somehow, I really don't know how that happend, little filly's magic is pretty... all around. Me and Vido play to many video games together. I like dubstep along with Vido but Nick says it's just noise to him and Shine never has said anything about it so i guess he does not care. I can turn into a griffin but lose my horn just like Vido and i am going threw that time were you out of no were turn into a griffin and go nuts. I passes after a few weeks, Shine got it but he only got it for 3 days because he is full griffin and can never have a horn. Besides Storm, my horn is my life. Without it i have no power and I know I sound like I would use it to take over Storm, at least that's what Red Wing her brother thinks, Redwing to me is a dumb. Other things i do are writing, art, make music for my sister to sing, and hacking into laptops. Beside's Nick I am the only one with a job. It pays pretty good, 100 bits a hour is fine with me, and no I don't just throw it away I save it until the bank tells me i have no more room (I don't think that's a really a thing). As a filly I was made fun I was picked on a lot and beat me up just for me to come home, tell my mom, and for her to almost kill them. Vido gets the "Not giving a flying feather about haters" thing from me. I knew Storm for about 3 years before we started dating. I love my marefriend Storm more then myself. I don't really have many friends because Storm is the only thing I need. I have two nicknames, TinTin is what Red Wing calls me, Tentty is what Storm calles me am not to much of a fan of that one. Before Storm i have dated 4 mares and 5 colts,my first mate was a colt he broke it off because he didn't like my glasses. I lose my glasses when I turn into a griffin and the brown in my mane turns black. Tenttan at the gala Tenttan at the Gala: Tenttan would go to the Gala with his Sister and two other brothers (Nick,Shine and Vido.) Well his Sister is making a Video and shine is just trying to stay away from everypony and Nick is trying to kiss Cloud Spark all night (Hehehe see what i did there Luna...) Tenttan is using his charm and skill to get what he wants,so he can somehow get into princess celestia's computer to see if there's any plans for something bad or good that she doesn't want anypony to know about till it's to late,Then hold her for ransom. He wears to the gala a black suit and his normal tie with his hat (The hat that he wears was based off of Emma wanting her OC to have a fedora lol) Using a mix of magic and just his good looks he gets the guards to let him into Princess celestia's room and with lots of lock picks and hard wear to hack into anything he needs he starts to look threw her room. A few hours off looking at other things he gets to the computer and starts doing what his cutie mark told him and that was to hack into the ruler's computer! After finding what he needs he tries to send it to his email but then when he hear's the Gala going down hill down stairs he only ends up sending half of it to his Email. And the things he needed to have where not sent. Then the Guards come in and throw him out and chase him till Tenttan Gets in the car to go back home with Vido,Nick and Shine. Maybe next Gala Tenttan..... Category:Unicorn Category:Griffon Category:Male Category:Stallion